Strange Year
by Aya-Shoru
Summary: Starts a few weeks into Harry's 6th year. Hagrid finds two strange creatures in the Forbidden Forest and desides to use them in his class. What are they and why does Voldemort want them?


Hello, this is my first Harry Potter story and personally I don't think I am very good, but maybe you will.

Evenliel Rune is a fairy

Rath Illuser is a shinigami

Takes place during the 6th year, the 6th year so Harry can do quidditch and Dumbledore is back, remember it is during the year it skips all the introductions and sorting, maybe a couple weeks in. Thank you. Enjoy.

I own Evenliel Rune FanficDemon owns Rath Illussir and Rowling owns all **normal** Harry Potter characters. Any first years mentioned I also own, they are my creation.

**Chapter 1**

Harry suddenly bolted upright in his bed, scar burning and panting in fear. As he grabbed his head in pain, which was slowly fading, he desperately tried to remember his dream and why is made him so afraid but couldn't. He glanced over at Ron as he turned over in his sleep then looked at his trunk, where the invisibility cloak was hidden. He considered going to Dumbledore but flopped down in bed and quickly went to sleep, unaware of what was taking place deep within the Forbidden Forest.

Two figures flew through the trees, closely followed by a third on the ground, who was throwing spells at them. Most of the spells missed but a few hit and the latest of those knocked the lighter figure down. He crashed to the ground and rolled before stopping at the base of a tree. Evenliel slowly looked up at the cloaked figure that approached him

Evenliel Rune, Even to friends, was what many people would call a fairy. At the moment his long blond hair was tangled with leaves and bark, his forest green garb was ripped in places and dirty, but the worst were his wings, which were tattered and bloody.

He grit his teeth as he moved into a standing position and stared at the person who had cased him down. As he pointed his wand at him, a dark blur suddenly flew into him. Even quickly took off into the air while he was distracted, expertly dodging the trees. Something appeared next to him and he glanced over to see his friend Rath Illuser.

Rath waved at him then barely tumbled out of the way of another spell thrown his way, he hissed as his black wings brushed a tree and scattered feathers in the air.

"We can't keep this up much longer." Even shouted as he dodged a spell and a tree.

"A little further and we'll be on Hogwarts grounds." suddenly there was an enraged scream from their pursuer and they looked to see him running in the opposite direction before disappearing.

Even sank to the ground and looked over as Rath landed next to him.

"Why was Voldemort after us?" he asked laying on the forest floor. Rath shook his head.

"I don't know." suddenly Even's eyes closed and he went limp. "Even! Even what's wrong?" he reached out his hand but suddenly Even was gone. He looked closer and saw a six inch Even.

"Oh no, he transformed." he stood up when suddenly the trees spun crazily around him and he blacked out landing next to Even. An owl sitting in a nearby tree blinked then blinked again as there were suddenly two small figures laying beneath a tree. It hooted and flew off through the forest.

Dumbledore glanced at the window as a tawny owl flew inside and hooted. Once he glanced at it, it flew in and landed on the desk. He stared into its eyes and nodded every once in a while finally he leaned back and steepled his fingers in front of him. He looked back at the owl and stared at it for a while. It hooted again, nibbled on a treat, and flew out the window toward Hagrid's hut. It landed on the window ledge and pecked at the glass. Hagrid let it in and it landed on his arm, looking in its eyes. After a few minutes it flew back outside while Hagrid stared into the air in shock.

"You-Know-Who? Here?" someone knocked on the door and he whirled towards it before calming down and opening it for Dumbledore. "What is this about headmaster?"

"Voldemort is after something in the forest, or some things I should say, Fawn spotted them in the forest, just at the borders. Since you know the forest best I was hoping that you could help me find them?" Dumbledore looked at the flabbergasted expression on Hagrid's face and grinned.

"But headmaster. Go into the forest? At night? With You-Know-Who out there?" Dumbledore turned to him.

"Voldemort is not here any longer so it is safe for, you, to be in there." Hagrid nodded then looked toward the castle.

"Do you think Harry reacted to You-Know-Who's presence?" Dumbledore also looked toward the castle.

"Possibly, but if he did, he didn't come to me. So he would have gone back to bed." Hagrid nodded.

"Yes headmaster." He reached over and grabbed a lamp and his crossbow. "Ready when you are." Dumbledore stepped outside and swiftly walked into the forest, Fawn leading them from the trees.

**End Chapter**

Well, I liked that, hope you did. If you didn't, don't complain to me, don't continue it. Thanx.


End file.
